


All In A Tiny Day’s Work

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, M/M, Twinkies, food porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan licks at that tiny little thang like he likes.





	All In A Tiny Day’s Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just time for another one of these. You’re welcome!

“Negan give it to me good!” 

Negan spanked that little tushie good making it all red with loud pops.

“Grab on to that little dooda baby.”

Stroking his sad little dick with two fingers he felt it drip onto the mattress but looking down he saw no evidence.

“It’s so small I can’t see when it leaks.” Daryl said in a sad, soft tone.

“Oh baby stop talking dirty to me.” Negan roared.

Negan grabbed his thighs and reached around blindly grabbing for that little twizzler. Grunting he touched Daryl’s cheeks and circled around until he could locate the small length.

Letting go of himself Daryl moaned as Negan stroked him fast and slipped two lubed fingers into his ass. 

“So tight Daryl.” Negan hummed in appreciation trying to get enough precum out of that pretty slit to count.

“Wanna taste you.”

“My ass?” Daryl asked quizzically. Surely it was his ass for his dick was too itty bitty to savour.

“No the good stuff.” Negan answered pulling him over.

There was no way it was really good but he turned over with Negan's help watching him stroke his way more impressive girth. The precum leaked out in a steady wet flow that made Daryl envious. The leader stared at his own dick and back to Daryl’s almost in awe of the long inches of difference between them.

Negan pushed his boy back further in the bed because if he took him at the edge of the mattress his mouth would probably keep slipping off of the tiny thing. He spread Daryl’s legs and sucked down pushing on this flesh between tanned legs to help the dick pop more into his mouth but like usual it had little effect.

Daryl still wined and withered nonetheless.

“Negan!” Daryl slapped his head when he felt something on his dick.

His smallness was engulfed by a damn twinkie. It still felt good though.

“Just got to have me a taste.” Negan bite into the twinkie and licked the inner cream. 

Daryl moaned at most of his tiny balls submerged in the snack cake from the other end. Each bite was crammed into Negan’s mouth and he howled when Negan took him in again twinkie and all. It took awhile but Negan finally ate away all of the sweet leaving only his peeper left if it could even be called such.

He could feel his abdomen clench, the drip of his happy jolly rancher though it left no visible essence. Negan’s tongue teased at his dick at least Daryl thought so but really Negan’s lick stick could hardly latch on and kept trying it’s damndest to do so!

“Neeg!” Daryl screamed, his microscopic speck of cum burst into Negan's mouth.

Running his tongue repeatedly over Daryl’s slit Negan discovered he had indeed came when Daryl convulsed in post orgasm bliss at his action.

“Love you baby.” Negan purred kissing him. 

Daryl tried, oh he so did try to taste his cream from Negan’s tongue, an appendage that’s certainly larger than his dick indeed.


End file.
